watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Unfair Platformer
Unfair Platformer is an independent flash game. It is a side-scrolling platformer game that involves getting the main character to the finish line, whilst also avoiding traps along the way. Video Synopsis Click "expand" to view a video synopsis. Part One The first part was uploaded on May 3rd, 2013 and was the fifth video uploaded onto the channel. It had Amber, Kelli, Mariya, Renae, and Sydney attempting to complete the first level. The video begins with Renae being relieved that the game she's playing is not a horror game. Mariya starts the game and struggles to jump on a block, coming to the conclusion that the game is going to frustrate her. Kelli dies and is not pleased, comparing the game to Cat Mario. Amber decides to go to the left of screen, towards "Sunshine Mountain", but the floor suddenly collapses as she attempts to go there. Sydney and Kelli both try to go left as well, both dying, Sydney saying that it's even worse than "Doom Mountain". Amber struggles to jump on a block, missing it repeatedly and declaring that she has almost given up already. Kelli gets equally annoyed by her failed attempts to jump on a block, composing herself and telling herself to be a lady, before cursing at the game. Mariya reaches a platforms that informs her that the game has traps in it, Mariya scoffing at the tip, before dying on a set of spikes. Renae has made it to a checkpoint, while Sydney comments on her character's attire. Kelli and Amber both die again, much to their frustration, as Mariya comes across a set of blocks with a hint saying the first block is a trap. Mariya decides to test the waters and jumps on the first block, which actually turns out to be a trap. She returns again and jumps on the block after, only to find that it's a trap as well. Sydney is not pleased by her character's hairdo, while Kelli tries to make a jump but fails to jump in time, frustrating her. She then states that whoever made the game is an idiot. Renae attempts to get past a set of moving blocks, but is hesitant on making her attempt. She tries her luck, and almost makes it through but not quite. Mariya has made the checkpoint and is also at the moving blocks, to which she is also hesitant on making a move. She goes for it and fails, as Sydney makes it to the checkpoint as well. Sydney seems too focused on the secret passage and keeps walking straight into the moving blocks. Kelli sings to herself, not enjoying the game, while Amber tries to make a jump but fails. Mariya and Renae both attempt to get past the moving blocks again, but fail, Mariya urging the viewers not to play the game. Sydney sees the moving blocks and is afraid, although she manages to get past it, but doesn't move fast enough before the blocks come back to get her. Kelli is still at the beginning, dying once more and cursing, while Amber has made it to the checkpoint. Renae makes it past the moving blocks, but does not move quickly to avoid them when they come back, while Mariya and Sydney continue to struggle. Kelli makes it to the checkpoint and to the moving blocks, which she seems intrigued by before it kills her, setting her off. Renae makes it past the moving blocks and moves quickly, but she runs on a collapsible platform and falls, leaving her annoyed. Mariya and Sydney both struggle to get past the moving blocks, Mariya almost surviving the blocks while Sydney says the game is mean and cruel. The video then cuts to each of the girls making it to the end of the level, completing the first stage. During the questions segment, when asked what the name of the game was, none of the girls knew what the name of the game was. When asked what they thought of the game, Mariya answered that it was fun, saying that while it was irritating, she caught on to the traps in the game. Kelli didn't like it, taking aim at the character and that, for her, they couldn't jump. Sydney liked it, saying that she liked finding the traps. When asked if they thought it was a rage game, Mariya and Renae answered that it wasn't as they were more annoyed than angry. Kelli, on the other hand, said it was, justifying that it made her mad and made her cuss a lot. Sydney presumably answered that it was, as she answered that it made her button punch like a crazy person to make sure she doesn't fall for the traps. When asked what they were playing as, none of the girls knew what character they were playing as nor did they know the gender of the character. The girls mostly talked about the character's hair and size. The game was not given a rating. Part Two The second part was uploaded on December 5th, 2013 and was the 42nd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Amber, Stacy, Mariya, Renae, and Mackenzie attempting to complete the second level. The video begins with the girls attempting to land on a singular block whilst free-falling from the sky. Amber concedes that she's not going to get past this part of the level, while Stacy already hates the game. Mackenzie manages to make it on the block in fewer attempts. Amber is stunned that she's already lost 35 lives, as Stacy makes it on the block and tries to jump on a moving platform but fails. Renae has past the first bit of the level, but falls to a spike rigged block, Mackenzie and Mariya sharing the same fate. Renae comments on the character's hair before dying, apologizing to the character for making the comment. Stacy manages to land on the moving platform but falls right off, while Amber tries to jump on a block but it vanishes, Amber looking unamused. Mackenzie says that the hardest part is just landing on the first block, Mariya declaring that she is already done with the game. Renae continues to struggle to land on the first block, while Mackenzie dies once more and mocks herself for not making it very far. Amber dies once more and get mildly annoyed, while Renae asks why her character is falling from the sky in the first place. Mackenzie tries to get her serious face on, but is too giggly to compose herself and dies once more, saying that the game is ridiculous. Mariya tries to have a timed jumping strategy, but it does not work in her favor, while Stacy notes her amount of deaths and laughs at herself for it. Amber declares herself as the worst person to have played the game, having lost 117 lives by this point. Renae comments that the game is simply to show off the ways to die, listing some of them. Mackenzie concedes that she's not going to make it past the first half of the level, while Mariya tries her strategy again but it fails once more. Stacy grows more agitated by the game, as Renae almost makes it to the checkpoint but fails to make a jump. Amber talks to an off screen person that she has died 170 times and has not made it past the first block, while Mackenzie is annoyed that she can't get passed the spike rigged block. Mariya is almost near the checkpoint, but tries to use the moving platforms in hopes she can go through the blocks, though the soon learns that it is not the case. The girls continue to struggle with the first half of the level, Renae almost making it to the checkpoint twice. Later, Renae says that she just wants to be done with the game, as Amber dies to a spiked rigged block, angering her. Mackenzie is almost at the checkpoint and makes her way over some blocks, before dying on the spike rigged blocks, asking how she was supposed to know it was rigged. Renae also dies to the spike rigged blocks near the checkpoint, which she is annoyed by and says the it is bull. Stacy appears to be trying to speed run through the level, but it fails, much to her annoyance, as Mariya makes it to the checkpoint. Renae was a jump away from reaching the checkpoint, but fails to make said jump, much to her annoyance. Eventually, Mackenzie, Amber, and Renae makes it to the checkpoint, Renae seeing the items and wondering what it is, thinking that it might be a trap. Mackenzie is intrigued by the item, as Renae runs through the latter half of the level. The video shows that Renae and Mariya both made it to the end of the level, though it is not shown if the other girls completed the level. Gallery File:Unfair Platformer 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Unfair Platformer 2.png|Part Two thumbnail Trivia *Part One marked Kelli's final appearance on the channel. *Part Two marked Amber's final appearance on the channel. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Kelli Category:Amber Category:Stacy Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Mackenzie Category:2013